My Dear Diary
by chiusa akefumi
Summary: Sebuah buku usang yang tak sengaja ditemukan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas segala yang terjadi pada pemiliknya termasuk sepenggal kisah cintanya yang tragis dan penuh tanda tanya    ? .


Tittle : My Dear Diary

Author : Chiusa Akefumi

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo ; Dear Diary © Chiusa Akefumi

Olala...

Akhirnya jadi juga akun fanfic saya...Setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi reader,terlebih karena terinspirasi oleh

"**Natsu senpai**"(...arigatou senpai) akhirnya dengan segala semangat berapi-api... :D

saya dapat membuat fanfic ini.

Legaaaa...

Let's me introduce my self... Ich heiss Titin. Ich bin schulerin. Tepatnya kelas 2 sma...sekian. Arigatou...buat perhatiannya.

Oia, sekalian mau promosi nee..hhee...

Tweet aku dund **chintitin**

Atau fb aku

TADA ...!

My 1st Fict ini ngulas Bleach Ulqui x Orihime!

Sebenernya saya suka banget kalau mereka bener-bener jadian terus bisa mesra-mesraan (Huuh tapi,sayang Ulqui-nya malah meninggal...Hik..hik..hikks 1000x).

Jadi saya nulis tentang kepergian Ulqui deh !

Pairing: Ichigo as Kakak Orihime / Aku

Orihime as Adikku / Gadis itu

Ulqui as Dia/Pacarnya/Cowok itu

Yaa,walau gaje,abal,alay,dan agak drama queen,tetep amal (lho ko...?).

Maksudnya amal dibaca buat dibaca para readers..

Hehehe... author nyengir kuda :D

Bleach dan semua tokohnya milik Om Tite Kubo.

Saya Cuma pinjem qo...sumpehh deh om.!

Ulquiorra Schiffer XOrihime Inoue

Hnn...love story 3... ...Sad ENDING. T_T'

Happy RnR... 0

MY DEAR DIARY

Hari itu aku mendapat tugas tentang sastra.

Aku ingat materi itu pernah disampaikan ketika masih di bangku SMP.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku ke loteng yang dipakai untuk menyimpan barang-barang usang yang sudah jarang dipakai lagi.

Kucari dan kuteliti buku-buku yang ada di masih ingat buku tentang sastra yang kucari itu covernya berwarna hijau dan orange.

Hingga tanganku terpaut pada sebuah buku yang ukurannya lebih besar dari buku tulisku.

Kupegang dan mulai ku amati, buku berwarna pastel dengan ornamen bunga-bunga kering sejenis eddelwis itu (bukannya sakura mba ..?).

Kuingat-ingat tentang buku itu,kemudian dengan perlahan kubuka halaman pertama buku itu,halaman yang menerangkan keadaan seseorang di masa itu. Seorang gadis yang ketika itu berusia 16 tahun,terlihat pula tulisan-tulisan dengan huruf kecilnyang tertata rapi di setiap halamannya.

Kembali kubuka halaman demi halaman,hingga aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang memungutnnya dan kupastikan itu adalah sebuah surat..surat cinta tepatnya.

Rasa penasaran menjalari tubuhku,memaksaku untuk membaca surat kenangan milik adikku dari kekasihnya tersebut.

...Karakura,tanggal O bulan X tahun Z

Dear, Hime

Dengan datangnya surat ini,yang sebelumnya sudah kupikirkan berulang kali berarti aku telah membuat suatu keputusan.

Keputusan dimana kita takkan bisa bersama lagi.

Kamu adalah gadis yang baik Hime. Aku tak cukup pantas untukmu. Kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku yang seorang arancar...dan bener yang ichigo dan temen-temen kamu bilang,

aku cuma bikin kamu,tak seperti kamu yang sebagaimana mestinya. Sekali lagi temen-temen kamu benar,lebih baik jika kamu meninggalkan diriku ini.

Aku juga nggak mau kalau kamu harus kehilangan temen kamu cuma kerena kehadiranku di hidupmu.

Anggap saja aku adalah sampah..yang tidak semestinya disampingmu.

Maaf dan terima kasih atas kasih sayang dan segalanya yang telah kamu berikan untukku.

Tapi semuanya cukup sampai disini. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Ulquiorra Schiffer

Begitulah isi suratnya.

Surat itu mengingatkanku tentang tragedi tiga tahun lalu.

Tragedi yang seharusnya tak pernah terjadi jika surat itu tidak pernah ada,dan Ulqui juga tak ada.

Cerita tentang pacar sekaligus cinta pertama adikku.

Cerita yang dimulai ketika adik perempuanku yang bernama Orihime Inoue,memasuki dunia putih abu.

Masa SMA..yang berarti dia harus mengikuti MOS(Masa Orientasi Sekolah).

Sungguh perjuangan yang berat melewati hari-hari MOS itu. Hingga sebelum hari terakhir,Orihime dan teman-temannya mencari barang paling langka dan tersulit untuk ditemukan ketika musim itu,yang tak lain adalah "chiki kilat" yang memang dibuat pada masa SMA di zaman ibunya,dan mungkin memang tidak ada pabrik yang memproduksi barang itu lagi.

Orihime mencari barang tersial itu dari jam 3 sore hingga sebelum jam 7 masih juga mencari dan tidak mendapatkannya.

Di tengah perjalanan gadis itu di sapa oleh seorang cowok yang kemudian berkata " nyari chiki kilat juga,yah ! Hnn ..katanya,di kawasan distrik 11 dulu,ada pabriknya. Kalau mau,kita bisa nyari bareng-bareng."

Lalu ,gadis itu yang memang tidak punya pilihan lain dan sedang dalam kebingungan,tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengikuti cowok tadi yang tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Tapi hingga waktu menjelang malam,gadis itu tak kunjung menemukan barang yang mendadak jadi horor tersebut.

Karena memang tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menemukannya.

Orihime pulang dengan perasaan tidak karuan memikirkan esok hari.

Esoknya,tak diduga dia bertemu lagi dengan cowok semalam yang ternyata adalah tetangga kelasnya. Cowok itu bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Mereka pun sering bertemu dan saling menyapa.

Pada suatu hari,tiba-tiba Ulqui menelpon Orihime..Mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai kenangan MOS dulu..Orihime menilai Ulqui adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan..Meskipun adikku masih bingung darimana Ulqui mendapatkan nope-nya..tapi,Orihime sebodo amat tentang hal itu,yang jelas kini kawannya bertambah satu.

Dari hari ke hari,Orihime dan Ulqui semakin akrab..mereka saling membagi tangis dan tawa diluar sekolah..Pada siang nan panas itu,Orihime terlihat kebingungan..Lalu Ulqui menghampirinya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Orihime yang merasa sedang bosan itupun tidak bisa menolak ajakannya.

Tibalah waktu yang di janjikan. Mereka jalan-jalan ke daerah pegunungan.

Perjalanan mereka yang disertai canda dan tawa itu terasa menyenangkan..Karena matahari mulai tenggelam,maka tibalah waktunya untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan deras mengguyur tubuh mereka. Meskipun gadis itu memakai sweater,saking dinginnya dia terihat menggigil. Kemudian dengan gentle-nya Ulqui memberikan sweater putih-nya pada Orihime.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang cowok itu tiba-tiba berkata sesuatu tapi hanya terdengar samar-samar oleh rintik air hujan. Sehingga Orihime bertanya " hah,apaan ?"

"hmm...ngg..ng..will u be my girl ?" katanya lagi dengan nada tinggi.

Sebenarnya Orihime belum mempunyai perasaan khusus pada siapapun saat itu. Tapi,karena Ulqui langsung meminta jawaban di saat itu juga,adikku dengan bodohnya mengangguk pelan karena khawatir akan ditinggalkannya.

Hari terasa semakin berwarna karena perlahan Orihime mulai menyayangi pacarnya itu.

Gimana ngga sayang,toh tiap hari Ulqui nganter Orihime kemana-mana,nolongin ini-itu. Perhatian Ulqui yang sebesar gunung seperti kebohongannya membuat adikku lupa diri.

Jatuhlah Orihime terperangkap dalam dunia percintaan remaja. Dia lupa akan semua tugasnya.

Disamping tugas sekolah,hubungan mereka berjalan baik sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pelajarannya di sekolah.

Tiga bulan setelah acara camping di sekolah,Ulqui memberikan surat pada adikku..yaitu surat tadi.

Inti dari surat itu,tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya..Ulqui memutuskannya secara terpuruk dan terus-terusan menangis membuat matanya sembab dan wajahnya yang cantik tertutupi kemuraman.

Entah berapa bulan hujan air mata yang melanda Orihime..Terlebih ketika tahu jika sebelum mereka bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya..pada acara camping Ulqui selingkuh dengan seniornya.

Betapa hancur perasaan Orihime. Dikhianati.

Apakah itu balasan dari sebuah kesetiaan ?

Untuk yang terakhir bagi Ulqui,pada bulan September tahun itu..Orihime yang akan menyebrang jalan melihat cowok yang masih disayanginya itu berjalan dengan gadis lain.

Tatapannya kosong..dan mendadak sebuah kendaraan di kota Karakura itu dengan sekejap merenggut jiwanya.

Aku tersadar kembali kenangan yang sangat menyakitkanan itu.. dan kini di halaman terakhir Diary-nya,Orihime menuliskan sebuah puisi tanpa judul.

Pergilah kamu

Seperti yang engkau inginkan

Bawa serta cintamu

Bawa pula semua kenangan tentang kita

Aku dan kamu

Pelukmu membuatku sesak

Pelukmu terlalu erat kurasa

Pelukmu membuatku tak bernafas

Andai aku adalah kupu-kupu

bersamamu,remukkan sayap-sayap kecilku

Aku terlalu lemah untuk menentangmu

Hidupku telah larut bersama mu

Hidupku hanya dalam genggamu

Bagai kelinci yang setia pada tuannya

Meskipun sang kelinci telah rapuh

Tetap di sangkar bersama tuannya

adalah dunianya.

Itulah kebahagiaan untuknya

Hingga kelinci tinggal terlalu lama

Perlahan sang tuan,melupakannya..

Membiarkan kelinci sendirian

Dunia seakan hilang,bahagianya lenyap

Kini majikan melepasnya

Namun kelinci merasa bingung

Sedih nan sepi di sabana luas menghampar

Sabana yang tak pernah di kenalnya

Hingga kelinci itu terlelap dan takkan membuka matanya kembali..

Hatinya akan selalu terikat di sangkar sang tuan.

Ulqui selamanya_tanggal x bulan x0:-)

Ulqui: Hehh,author autis,ngapain lo jadiin gue tokoh antagonis...!(sambil ngambil pedangnya).

Author: Gomen...gomen...ulqui-kun!

Orihime : Aduhh darling,jangan galak-galak dong!

Ulqui : Iye..iyee sayang.

Orihime : Nahh,gitu dong!

Ulqui : Hehh..author, untung ada pacar gw yang cantik ini... kalo aja gak ada uda gue cemplungin lo ke lumpur sidoarjo..(hahh...emang tau gtu !)

Oia, sekalian mau promosi nee..hhee...

Tweet aku dund **chintitin**

Atau fb aku

Mind to REPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ?

REPVIEW ?

PLiiiiiiS, author dengan puppy eyes-nya komat-kamit sambil gulang-guling .


End file.
